Mobile devices, such as tablets, are increasing in popularity and are becoming a staple for all computer users. These mobile devices generally have processing power and computing capabilities that enable the mobile devices to be productive data consuming devices. Increasingly, traditional computer users are accomplishing more and more traditional workstation based tasks on mobile devices. Similarly, the demand to be able to accomplish workstation based tasks on a mobile device is also growing. However, in some industries and domains, the use of mobile devices to view domain specific applications is not yet standardized and, as such, viewing or interacting with the domain specific application on a mobile device is not yet available.
In some examples, access methods (e.g. browser based access methods and radio communication based methods) have been attempted for the purpose of providing access to these domain specific applications on mobile devices; however each of these access methods has resulted in, for example, limitations as to the type of data that may be viewed on the mobile device and the speed at which data can be transferred to and/or otherwise accessed by the mobile device. For example, in some wireless communication protocols, the data transfer of an image may be delayed; latent or even fail in some scenarios. Further, browser based methods may currently, for example, only provide limited views of some data that is commonly accessible via a workstation.